wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haircut (episode)
"Haircut" is the 10th episode of The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Anthony's hair gets so long and they call Madam Boufant to help. Synposis *'Song 1: 'Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Kaz the Cat Kaz and her friends have found a way to escape from the heat by using an air conditioner. Kindergarten Text Types Kids play with jigsaw picture puzzles. Wiggle House Anthony's hair is growing very very long because of the hot weather. Anthony says that he had got Madame Bouffants hairdressers last week. But Greg says that they have to do it for a emergency cut. So they call Madame Bouffant over to do Anthony's haircut. Wiggly Trivia *Is this a new look for Anthony? *If so, will the Wiggles get use to it? *If not, how will Madame Bouffant save the day? She does different types of hair styles and finally she got Anthony's hair style. When Anthony walks Madame Bouffant to her car, the cold weather came and while The Unforgotten Wiggles clean up the mess, Anthony turned bald. He felt worried for the first time but he thinks that he likes being bald, and doesn't need to brush his hair in the morning. *'Song 2': Uncle Noah's Ark Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Henry hosts a birthday party for the fishettes. Captain Featherswords Pirate Show Captain Feathersword has the flu. *'Song 3': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Wiggly Chase Scene The credits come up with a Wiggly Chase where Captain Feathersword steals the tennis ball that everyone was playing with. Trivia * "Have a Happy Birthday, Fishettes" is adapted to "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" from "Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword". * This episode could have been the finale of Season 1 as the "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" music video promoted the video release of Toot Toot!. Gallery HowtoEscapeFromtheHeat.jpg|Kaz and her friends feeling hot HowtoEscapeFromtheHeat2.jpg|Kaz and Parrot HowtoEscapeFromtheHeat3.jpg|Carolyn fanning with a feather MaxinHaircut.jpg|Max TheUnforgottenWigglesonWigglehouseFrontPorch.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on the front porch MurrayandJeffinHaircut.jpg|Murray and Jeff Haircut4.jpg|''"Hi, guys."'' TheWigglesinHaircut.jpg|''"Hi, Anthony."'' JeffinHaircut.jpg|Jeff telling the viewers that he doesn't understand what's different about Anthony. MurrayinHaircut.jpg|''"His shirt's the same."'' GreginHaircut.jpg|''"His shoes are the same."'' Haircut9.jpg|"What are you guys looking at?" Haircut10.jpg|"Anthony, there's something strange about you today." Haircut11.jpg|"Strange? I'm just hot." Haircut12.jpg|Greg fanning himself Haircut13.jpg|"I know what it is! Your ears are bigger!" Haircut14.jpg|"Nope. Same size." Haircut15.jpg|"Maybe it's his nose." Haircut16.jpg|"No, not my nose." Haircut17.jpg|"It's his hair!" Haircut18.jpg|"My hair?!" Haircut19.jpg Haircut20.jpg|Greg suggesting to call an emergency haircut Haircut21.jpg Haircut22.jpg Haircut23.jpg MurrayonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Murray calling Madame Bouffant on telephone GregandMurrayinHaircut.jpg|''"Yes!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinHaircut.jpg|''"Yes!"'' MurraySingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|Murray singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" Haircut26.jpg|''"She's on her way."'' MadameBouffantandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Madame Bouffant knocking on the door Haircut28.jpg|''"That was quick!"'' TheOtherWigglesinHaircut.jpg|The Other Wiggles WigglehouseDoorinHaircut.jpg|Wigglehouse Door MadameBouffant.jpg|Madame Bouffant Haircut31.jpg Haircut32.jpg Haircut33.jpg Haircut34.jpg Haircut35.jpg Haircut36.jpg Haircut37.jpg Haircut.jpg Haircut39.jpg Haircut40.jpg Haircut41.jpg Haircut42.jpg Haircut43.jpg Haircut-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia Haircut44.jpg Haircut45.jpg Haircut46.jpg Haircut47.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Covering their eyes Haircut48.jpg|Anthony and Madame Bouffant with the same hairstyle Haircut49.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Disagreeing Haircut50.jpg Haircut51.jpg|Anthony with Blonde hair Haircut52.jpg Haircut53.jpg Haircut54.jpg Haircut55.jpg|Anthony with an Afro Haircut56.jpg Haircut57.jpg|Rasta Anthony Haircut58.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Shaking their heads Haircut2.jpg|Anthony back to his original self. Haircut59.jpg Haircut60.jpg Haircut61.jpg|Anthony thanking Madame Bouffant Haircut62.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles thanking Madame Bouffant Haircut63.jpg AnthonyandMadameBouffant.jpg|Anthony and Madame Bouffant TheWigglesandMadameBouffant.jpg Haircut65.jpg Haircut66.jpg Haircut67.jpg Haircut68.jpg AnthonyinHaircut.jpg|Anthony Haircut70.jpg|"It's cold. I better go inside" Haircut71.jpg|Anthony going inside Wigglehouse TheUnforgottenWigglesCleaningUpAnthony'sHair.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles cleaning up the mess Haircut73.jpg|"HUH, HUH, HUH?!?" Haircut74.jpg|"Don't tell me about hair growing long again." Haircut75.jpg|"Oh no, I'm bald!" Haircut76.jpg|Murray dialing Madame Bouffant on phone Haircut77.jpg|"Hello?" Haircut78.jpg|Murray singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" TheUnforgottenWigglesonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Greg and Jeff joining in Haircut80.jpg|"I could get used to this!" BirthdayParty.jpg|Henry & his friends setting up for the party PuppetHenryinHaircut.jpg|Henry JoeyinHaircut.jpg|Joey the Crab JacquesinHaircut.jpg|Jacques the Shark TheFishettesinHaircut.jpg|The Fishettes PintheTailontheWhale.jpg|Henry playing Pin the Tail on the Whale HaveaHappyBirthdayFishettes.jpg|Henry the Octopus and friends sing "Have a Happy Birthday File:TheCatfishBrothersinHaircut.jpg|The Catfish brothers File:CaptainFeatherswordinHaircut.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:TheFlu.jpg|Captain having a flu File:WagsinHaircut.jpg|Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHaircut.jpg|Wags and Captain LemonadeandBiscuits.jpg|Lemonade and biscuits CaptainFeatherswordEatingBiscuit.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating biscuit CaptainFeatherswordEatingChocolateCake.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating chocolate cake WagsEatingChocolateCake.jpg|Wags eating chocolate cake Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes in Australian and American series debuts Category:1998 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with the Tennis Ball Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1997 Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries